The Living Shadow
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: A self-insert fic. My mind mixed with Palpatine's right before his training under Plagueis begins. The more things change, the more they stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wondering where I've been, what I've been up to? I'll elaborate in the closing author's note. For now, I hope you enjoy the read.**

I thought with my foreknowledge that I would have the upper hand. I was naive. I thought that I could do things differently than the original Palpatine even with memories of his life mixing with my own memories. I was naive. When Plagueis took me as his apprentice after I killed my family for him, I thought the hard part was over, that together we would rule the Galaxy and I would forever be content in the position of the lesser. I was so very naive.

Plagueis' body lay in the bed before me. He was already dead of course, I had not hesitated. My Master had taught me the folly of such things early on. When it came time to do the deed, when I found my resolve, I'd wrapped myself in the deepest darkness, become a living shadow, and slid into my Master's quarters with nary a whisper.

One, two, three long steps took me to his side, one smooth movement brought the lightsaber hilt into position, and a single press of the ignition plate sent a beam of plasma through the sleeping Muun's head and into the bed below. He felt nothing at the moment of his death, no pain, no emotions. And he would never feel anything ever again. Because I had killed him. My Master, my teacher... my tormentor.

I had wanted to stand side by side with the powerful Sith Lord, as a Sith Lord in my own right. As an equal. That had been before the training of course, when all of my stupid foolish silly foreknowledge had led me to believe I could handle what was to come. But there is much difference between words on a page and reality. My fiction, my fantasy, it became my reality. And I found it to be both more amazing and more horrifying than I could ever have imagined.

The Dark Side sounds so... 'cool' in fiction. Edgy McEdgeLords aside, it is the side of passion. The Light always felt too rigid, too weak willed and too easily controlled. But until you find yourself immersed in the Dark, you have no concept of what the Force truly is. Emotions fuel the Sith. Powerful, negative emotions. Happiness will not give you the ability to summon force lightning.

So of course, Darth Plagueis taught me envy and hate. He forced me to face my fears, which I eventually came to appreciate him for. He denied me my pleasures and took away what I grew to love, which I never quite managed to forgive him for. I was a hedonist, before all of this. The original me, on a small dirt ball of a planet, before I somehow found my mind mixed with a young Palpatine's. Pleasure was my life. Darth Plagueis tore me down and built me back up in his image of a perfect Sith, never realizing just how much I would grow to resent him for it.

He taught me everything he knew, gave me unfettered access to all of his holocrons and ancient Sith teachings. As I'd known from my clinical foreknowledge, he'd wanted us to be equals, partners in ruling the galaxy. But if he truly wanted that, he should never have made me into a true Sith. Perhaps if he had settled for a weapon like Darth Maul had, would, could eventually be to Palpatine, to Darth Sidious, to me, he would have been fine. But no, Palpatine's, my potential was too great for such a fate.

What the Muun did not, could not ever understand is that you cannot foster true loyalty while also offering equality. Certainly not among the Sith. Sith are loyal only to themselves and if they're smart, to those more powerful than them. Plagueis had been more powerful than me for so long, but the time had come. It was not that he grew diminished or weak. Merely that I grew beyond him in every aspect of the Force save one.

It had taken me a long time to fully understand that I would never surpass or even equal the innate talent Darth Plagueis held for influencing the Force on a cellular level. He was uniquely suited for it, one of those quirks when a Force User came along with a particularly unique trait that only they could truly leverage properly. The old me had thought the original Palpatine foolish for killing his Master before he learned that final secret of eternal life. The new me understood perfectly well why it had to be now.

Which meant it was time for the Muun to die. On the eve of my election, as I took my place as Senator of Naboo, it was time for me to remove my Master from the board. And wasn't that just the greatest irony? Plagueis had never believed himself to be on the board in the first place, preferring to see himself not as a King, but as the player. He saw me as the King, which is why he never saw the shadow creeping up behind him, knife in hand. He was too focused on the board and its pieces right in front of him to turn around.

Now he was dead. A slow smile spread across my cowled face as I took one last long look at my Master's unmoving corpse. I was free. Free to indulge. Free to love. Not that I thought myself capable of real love anymore. Oh, but lust, yes I'd been drawing energy from that emotion for quite a number of years. Obsession? Hm, perhaps I would allow myself one or two. After all, who was left to stop me?

With a rare gift of foresight, combined with memories of another world where all of this was simply fiction etched forever into my mind, I would not make the same mistakes my memories outlined. I would not allow the same failures. I had a beautifully constructed plan and a thousand years worth of resources backing me. What was there I could not do?

I was Senator Palpatine of Naboo.

I was Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith.

And this... was just the beginning.

 **A/N: This is something I've got several snippets written for, so I'll post them one a day until I run out. Feel free to write a review to encourage me to keep the story going.**

 **As for where I've been, I did get back into writing a couple months ago now, but all of it has been on Questionable Questing dot com. Primarily, I have been QMing a Lewd Quest that has over 100 updates now. I've also been writing some stuff on the side for Star Wars: The Old Republic, as I got back into that game on New Years and I've been inspired multiple times by it.**

 **I'll try to post what I've been writing up on this account as I get the drive to edit it together and post it, but if you want my stuff fresh, you should consider making an account on Questionable Questing dot com and check it out. Definitely my favorite website on the internet, I suggest you give it a shot. Username there is Cambrian (not exactly hard to find.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Going straight off the deep end with this one. Smut ahead for those who don't like that sort of thing. This story is rated M for a reason.**

My hands curled, gripping Jobal Naberrie's hips as I fucked the standing MILF from behind. Bent over her kitchen table, the woman could only groan and moan with every deep satisfying thrust of my cock. Of course, I was also in her mind, in her body, in her soul. The Dark Side was the ultimate corrupting influence and so long as one was willing to take their time with a subject, one could shift and twist and morph another being into whatever the hell they wanted.

In my case, turning Padme's mother into a cock hungry slut who craved me with every ounce of her being had taken... oh, about six months. Yes, I'd gotten started shortly after Padme was finally born, not wanting to... disrupt things too much, I'd given it a week, and then arranged Ruwee Naberrie's death. I had nothing against the man, but he served me better dead than alive. And so he died. With him out of the picture, I slid right into place. He'd died defending Naboo from terrorists after all, giving me a reason to present Jobal with his posthumous award personally... and privately. She'd been distraught of course. She'd also seen me as the enemy at first, part of the government that her husband had died for.

I'd brought the grieving widow around to my way of thinking over several visits. I'd cared for her and her family as things got rough without Ruwee around to support them. At first it was framed as my duty to Ruwee's memory. But over time, with my subtle influence and a lonely Jobal growing increasingly... needy, well... in the end, she'd come to me and I'd welcomed her with open arms after an appropriate period of reluctance. From there, the mother of two had become quite the whore.

Which led us to here, where I was currently plowing the woman over her kitchen counter, enjoying her curvy post pregnancy body from Padme's birth several months earlier. Her hips wide, her ass still fat. One of my hands left her hips to reach under her shifting body even as I continued to thrust to grope at her breast and pinch one of her nipples between my fingers. After a moment of squeezing, my fingers became wet as I extracted a bit of milk from Jobal's breast. Yep, still lactating as well. The MILF gasped at my attention but didn't protest, even as she began to make a mess all over the counter, mostly because of me.

One of the first things she'd learned early on in our relationship was not to protest, not to fight. I always won after all. At first it'd been positive things, such as me forcing her to take the credits she needed to keep her daughters happy and comfortable. But once she came to me for more... physical comfort, I allowed myself to grow more selfish, more demanding.

"Hah... Sola will be home from school soon Senator... w-we should... we should finish up."

I chuckled as she spoke demurely. Ah, well she hadn't fully learned the lesson yet it seemed. Bringing my hand down, I spanked Jobal's ass, drawing a yelp but also a moan from the woman, her pussy clenching rhythmically in response to the abuse, as I had trained it to.

"We will finish when I say we're finished my dear. Do you understand?"

My tone was kind but the hand that had just slapped her ass was not, slowly gripping her fat behind as I spoke, causing her to let out a low groan as she climaxed under the slight assault.

"Y-yes, Sir." Mm, sir was just the start of course. Eventually I intended for it to become my lord and then master. Another half a year and Jobal might be there. She was already too far gone physically to ever live without me again. Her mind had yet to fully catch up to her submissive body, but it would get there soon enough.

"That's a good girl. Besides, do you think I don't know Sola isn't due home for another hour? Silly woman, trying to trick me are you? Naughty naughty."

"O-oh yes sir. Y-youre *hngh* right of course... perhaps... perhaps I need to be punished."

The whore's tone got hopeful at that, but I just laughed and spanked her again. She gave out a little cry and immediately brought up a hand to bite down on her knuckle as I proceeded to give the minx exactly what she'd asked for, all the while a six month old Padme lay sleeping in the next room. Jobal did her best to stay quiet for her daughter's sake, and I enjoyed teasing the woman as I fucked her, seeing if I could cause her to fail in her self-appointed torture, cause her to cry out and wake her daughter to the sounds of her mother's wanton lust.

Jobal won this time, managing to keep her moans and cries of passion quiet even as I thrust one final time into her clenching passage and filled her womb with a load of my seed. She was on birth control for now, one of the conditions I'd made when we first began this affair, so there was no harm in the act. As I slowly slid out of the exhausted MILF, I straightened my robes up and Jobal tried to stand, only to stumble a bit. I caught her of course, smiling down kindly as she looked up at me with gratitude that ran far deeper than it would for a simple fall. Leaning down, I kissed the freshly fucked woman on the lips before righting her and letting her stand on her own two feet.

My cum was already beginning to drip down between her legs when suddenly Padme cried out, the babe having woken up in the end after all. Jobal looked to me for a moment, biting her lower lip. I just chuckled and gestured towards the doorway, emoting that of course she should go to the baby. As the MILF left the room at a fast pace, I took one moment more to watch her go before finishing up with my fixing of my robes and making sure I was once more presentable. Then I left the Naberrie household behind. While Sola would be happy to have her honorary grandpa waiting to welcome her home from school as I sometimes did, I found I had not even feigned patience to deal with children today.

I was sure I'd much prefer them when they were grown into the beautiful women they would surely become.

 **A/N: Yeah, SI!Palpie is messing with the timeline a teensy bit and having fun while doing it.**

 **A reminder, if you want to see what I've been up to the last couple months you should check out Questionable Questing dot com and sign up there. If you need guidance to my stuff, feel free to message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: More Palpie SI! Hope ya enjoy.**

As Palpatine reclined, he found himself contemplating Twi'leks. To a more moral soul, the plight of the Twi'leks would be heartbreaking. As a species, they had long lived in a perpetual state of slavery and revolution. Much of it perpetrated against their own kind. Long before the Hutts or Humans had found and began enslaving Twi'leks, the native Rylothians had enslaved each other based on such silly things as their skin color and where they'd been born on that pathetic spiceball of a planet Ryloth.

Palpatine was not a moral soul. He preferred to see himself as a realist. He saw the galaxy as it truly was. The strong ruled the weak. Sometimes benevolently, sometimes malevolently, but in the end, the strong took charge, the weak bowed down. Twi'leks just had fewer strong people than say, humans. That wasn't necessarily a mark against them, every race had fewer leaders than followers. But Twi'leks were uniquely vulnerable to predation by other species.

Reaching down, the Sith Lord stroked a hand through the lekku of the blue skinned Twi'lek currently sucking his cock. She shivered and moaned at the sensual touch, her throat vibrating around his length. A Twi'lek's lekku was nature's way of telling the species to fuck off and find a superior race to submit to, in Palpatine's humble opinion. Really, putting such sensitive flesh on their head. The Sith Lord turned his stroking into a grip and squeezed on the lekku in his grip until his dutiful cock sucker's moan turned into pain, her eyes closing in discomfort. She did not stop her work though, and he wouldn't be surprised if the little pain slut was growing wet from his abuse.

After a moment he released her lekku, but wouldn't be surprised if it bruised as a result. Twi'leks were notoriously fragile creatures, prone to taking damage easily. That's why, while Palpatine had acquired this one to satisfy his carnal desires, he had still located and trained Darth Maul on the side. The Sith Assassin had come along nicely and most recently, had completed his training and earned his Sith Tattoos that now spread across his body along with his Sith Name.

This pathetic slut on the other hand had earned her own tattoos in a different way, the black marks across her blue skin an interesting contrast to Darth Maul's own appearance. Less sharp menacing edges and more sensual surreal fluid lines. Very feminine in the end, just the way Palpatine had wanted.

"Up."

Even as his pet slid her mouth off his cock she made sure to do so sensually, taking her time and running her tongue along the entire underside as she brought her head up and back, licking the tip one last time before letting it pop out of her mouth and looking up at him with slavish devotion. Standing up slowly, the blue Twi'lek revealed her entire body to her Master and stood waiting, completely exposed and not trying to hide even a bit. In fact, she made an effort to show off her form in the slightest twitches without truly moving, just shifting ever so slightly in front of him to accentuate particular features of her curvy body that she knew he enjoyed.

"Very good Lady Chattela. My beautiful Sith Inquisitor. Tell me, what is your purpose?"

Perhaps it was gratuitous, but Sidious got off on her debasing herself verbally, and it did serve a purpose beyond that as well. When she spoke, he reached out through the force to the bond he'd forcibly connected to her mind and felt at her true thoughts, making sure they matched with what she was saying, that she had no ulterior motives or thoughts. They did, and she didn't, lucky for her.

"My purpose is to serve you my Lord. In any and every way you request. My body, my mind, my life and soul are yours to do with as you please. Anything you command of me... anything at all."

While she meant that, up to and including dying for him, he knew from his mental link that what she -wanted- from the offer was sex, as usual. But he wasn't quite done enjoying her self-debasement yet.

"And do you know who you were before you came to me? Before I crafted you into the beautiful tool you are now?"

Once again he listened to her inner thoughts as she answered and found that his work was completed perfectly, as her mind mirrored her words.

"A lost little girl, blinded by the lies of the Light Side. By the Jedi." She hissed out the last word, her tone full of hate and anger for the Jedi, just as he wished it to be. Palpatine smiled warmly at her answer and patted his lap, right beside his exposed cock, covered in her saliva and standing up straight from her attentions. Lady Chattela's eyes lit up in greed and sheer joy and she moved forward to him, making sure to take the two steps between them as seductively as she could. Too eager and he would punish her, too slow and he would punish her as well. She was trained to want and need him, but also to always keep up the act of seductress, even when they both knew he was the one who seduced her with his mere force presence.

As a result, the Sith Inquisitor slid sensually into his lap, kneeling over him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lekku draped down to slide over his chest, leaning her head forward to kiss him once on the lips before moving down to his neck, knowing not to presume that much by trying to truly claim his mouth for her own. Meanwhile, her dripping wet pussy lips slid against his thick cock, rubbing herself off against him for a few moments before moving a hand down between them to grab his length and position him at her entrance.

Only now did Palpatine move, his hands coming up suddenly. One closed around the back of Chattela's neck, gripping firmly and possessively. The other latched onto her hip and held it in place as he suddenly thrust up into the eager Twi'lek Sith. Lady Chattela climaxed then and there, head lulling back and eyes rolling up in that same head as his cock sheathed inside of her sent waves of pleasure rocking through her helpless finely tuned body. She was his in body and mind and soul even she'd said. Those were not words. Neither was the way he called her a beautiful tool. At this point, that was all she truly was.

Eventually she gained enough control over herself to participate more actively in the lap sex, slowly sliding up and down on his cock as her body undulated before him. The hand on her neck moved to a lekku and yanked roughly, drawing her head back and causing her to reach a screaming climax from the painful sensation even as she continued to fuck herself on his length. This was true power, taking a Jedi Padawan and breaking them down completely, remaking them as he wanted. He would do it again before the Jedi Order was destroyed, he was sure of that. More than that, he was already considering changing the plan regarding the Jedi Order at the climax of the Clone Wars. Keeping the female Jedi alive, at least some of them, couldn't hurt.

And it could result in such pleasurable results, like the one currently riding him for all she was worth even as he used her sensitive lekku like painful reins to control her tempo and bring her to the heights of ecstasy. Eventually her tight clenching passage milked a load of cum from his cock, bringing him to his own orgasm and drinking every drop of his cum into its womb. Only then did he release her lekku and rest his hands once more on the chair's armrests.

Quickly, Lady Chattela slipped him out of her and got off of him, falling to her knees before him and taking his cock back into her mouth, sucking him down and cleaning him off and staying where she was.

After all, this was how Palpatine preferred to meditate on the Dark Side of the Force. This was the second time in the last three hours of contemplation that he'd allowed his pet to ride him to completion. He regained his vitality far faster than that of course, but denying himself climax for a time allowed him to draw on his frustration and anger for more power. And his pet felt such delicious despair and desperation while sucking him off, trying to please him enough for another fucking, because she was not allowed to touch herself while she sucked, her hands clasped behind her back as she'd been trained. He fed on that as well, and it tasted much sweeter than his own frustration and anger.

In the end, it was all about power in this galaxy. Who had it, and who craved it. Of all his stupid idiotic teachings, Darth Bane had been slightly right about that. He'd been foolish in almost every other way though, so Sidious preferred not to even concede that to the Sith Lord. Even if the ancient Dark Lord -had- paved the way for Palpatine to be where he was now... well, Palpatine had no intention of rolling over and dying -ever-. There would be no next Lord of the Sith. Darth Sidious would be the last Dark Lord, just like Sheev Palpatine would be both the last Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the first and last Emperor of his Galactic Empire.

Oh yes, immortality was more than possible, he knew that. He would live forever, he would transcend -beyond- living. Time would prove him the victor and eventually he would be victorious over time as well.

Letting out a low hiss of breath as Lady Chattela did a particularly effective maneuver with her tongue that hit several pleasurable spots on his length, Sidious reached down and twisted painfully on the minx's lekku in retaliation, feeding on both his and her electrified emotions as he did so, sinking deeper into his meditation and putting his silly thoughts on Twi'leks out of his mind, turning back to contemplation of the Force and its hidden depths of power.

 **A/N: Because Sith Meditation is srsbsns right? Let me know what you think and as always, a reminder that you can find more of my stuff on Questionable Questing. Yes, I do love that place so much that I will throw out constant free advertisement for it. :P**


End file.
